Boring day
by Kris Fontiua
Summary: Really really pointless. Hey but that's why it's funny


All the pilots are sitting around in the living room trying to think of what to do. They all look extremely bored.   
Duo: I'm so bored.  
Quatre: Well what should we do then?  
Wufei: weak.  
Duo: what was that?  
Wufei: I said you are weak.  
Everyone groans  
Heero: Typical  
Trowa: well we could play war  
Others: NO!!  
Trowa: Why not?  
Dou: well we have already played it 3 million times.  
30 minutes later  
Duo: I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Duo: I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you. I am really bored there nothing I can do so I thought I'd sing this song just to annoy you.   
Quatre: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALL READY!!  
Duo shuts up. And everyone shares at Quatre wide eyed.  
Duo: ok. Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
Everyone moans   
Trowa: Stop it   
Duo: ok  
Duo: Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong Ping pong ping pong ping pong  
Wufei: Sjut up Maxwell,   
Duo: what I'm apperianly the only one that is making an attempt to keep my self entertained.  
Wufei: Well Maxwell your annoying US.  
Duo: well sorry  
  
20 minutes later  
  
The girls come into the house. They are all talking among them selves.   
The boys see them and get up and run up to them.  
Relena: well how was your day boys?  
The boys look at each other and together say: BORING.  



End file.
